


Every hour has come to this

by Valenfey



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caleo (Mentioned), Curses, Everything Is Alright, For once Cupid is not a dick, Frazel (Mentioned), Ghost!Jason, Italian, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Not tagging character death because, Past!Jasiper (Mentioned), Past!Solangelo (Mentioned), Percabeth (Mentioned) - Freeform, Pipeyna (Mentioned), Protective!Jason, Protective!Reyna, Protectiveness, Stalker ghosts, This is a really strange fic or so it seems but I swear, Well - Freeform, but in a good way, he's already dead, medium!nico, no really i'm not joking
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenfey/pseuds/Valenfey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un giorno, un ragazzo sconosciuto saluta Nico. Anni dopo, quel ragazzo non è invecchiato di una virgola. Quando un fantasma comincia a seguirti e a interagire con te, forse non vuole solo essere tuo amico. Forse c'è qualcosa di più grosso sotto.<br/>Forse c'è sempre stato.</p>
<p>“Quel rapinatore avrebbe ucciso Nico! Aveva un coltello…”<br/>“Ma noi vogliamo che muoia, Jason!”<br/>Nico si congelò sul posto.<br/>“Anni ad aspettare che un’occasione del genere si presentasse…”<br/>“Non così. Non ora.” La voce di Jason sembrava implorante, ma allo stesso tempo decisa. “Non ora che è felice.”</p>
<p>Written for the "PJShipWeeksItalia" from "CampMezzosangue" (Week XIII, Jasico)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every hour has come to this

**Author's Note:**

> In ritardo. SEMPRE IN RITARDO. Non riesco a proprio a scrivere le cose nei limiti delle challenge. O ad evitare le long. E' più forte di me, a quanto pare.  
> Okay, questa fanfiction è un po'... vorrei che uscisse in un certo modo, ecco, perché ho un po' di idee ma non la voglio nemmeno rendere troppo confusionaria. Credo che mi manterrò su qualcosa di molto semplice.  
> Non abbiate paura per i soli tre capitoli: c'è tutto il tempo che serve per far partire la relazione.  
> Oddio, non sono più abituato a pubblicare... cos'è che si dice ora? Ah, sì: buona lettura!

La prima volta che Nico vide Jason, il bambino era appena uscito da scuola, e stava salendo sull’autobus che lo avrebbe riaccompagnato a casa.

L’estraneo era seduto nell’ultima fila di sedili e forniva una visione decisamente comica: troppo alto per il soffitto, era stato costretto a quasi sdraiarsi su di essi per non sbattere la testa; le sue lunghe gambe occupavano il corridoio impedendo a Nico di poter raggiungere i soliti posti di dietro in cui si stazionava ogni giorno.

Ora, Nico era decisamente perplesso, perché quello era un autobus privato della scuola, mirato appositamente a portarne a casa gli studenti e quel ragazzo, più grande di lui di almeno una decina di anni, non era decisamente uno studente.Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere a qualcuno cosa stava succedendo, ma l’autista gli intimò semplicemente di salire a bordo e chiuse le porte senza alcun accenno verbale al ragazzo.

Nico pensò, dunque, che per un qualche strano motivo non ci fosse niente di strano, anche se la strana sensazione di come fosse sbagliata quella visione non andò via. Senza dire una parola aggiustò lo zaino sulle sue spalle e si incamminò, cercando con gli occhi un posto in cui sedersi.

Invece il suo sguardo incontrò quello azzurro del ragazzo, e improvvisamente l’altro si sollevò a sedere, sfiorando pericolosamente il soffitto, un’espressione indecifrabile sul viso.

“ _Nico_.” Esalò, con un tono simile a se avesse pronunciato una parola contenente tutte le risposte ai misteri della vita.

Nico andò in allarme: non era un bambino stupido e sapeva benissimo che non doveva parlare con gli sconosciuti, che era pericoloso anche solamente restare soli con loro, e il fatto che un estraneo conoscesse il suo nome lo mise subito in allarme. Sobbalzò, e poté notare solo con la coda dell’occhio il ragazzo assumere un’espressione confusa: fece dietrofront e per la prima volta andò a sedersi dietro l’autista.

Passò tutto il tragitto abbracciato al suo zainetto, spaventato dal momento in cui sarebbe dovuto scendere dall’autobus. Quando si alzò e voltò lo sguardo con un misto di ansia e curiosità, vide però che i sedili di dietro erano tutti vuoti.

 

* * *

 

 

La seconda volta che Nico vide Jason fu alla biblioteca. Aveva appena litigato con una commessa che non aveva voluto rilasciargli un libro perché “vietato ai minori di dieci anni”, e lui aveva commesso il terribile crimine di essere nato il mese dopo e di essere, dunque, ancora nella fascia dei nove. Ma poi, quale libro poteva essere vietato ai minori di dieci anni? Di quindici poteva capirlo, di diciotto, ma di _dieci_?

Alla fine, seccato e furente, aveva preso un libro qualsiasi ed era andato a rintanarsi il più lontano dalla vipera. Quando vide che l’unico tavolo non al completo ospitava un ragazzo più grande di lui, Nico aggrottò le sopracciglia. Quando si rese conto di riconoscere quel ragazzo, poggiò il libro e fuggì a gambe levate dalla biblioteca.

Corse fino a casa e, una volta lì, si barricò in camera sua: tentò di spostare il comò davanti alla porta e quando non ci riuscì, andò a impilare i libri scolastici proprio sulla soglia, in un vano tentativo di tenere tutti fuori da lì. Dopodiché chiuse la finestra e si sistemò sotto le coperte, nonostante non facesse minimamente freddo, e rimase lì per un intero pomeriggio, ignorando tutti coloro che tentavano di farlo uscire dalla stanza.

Tuttavia, non disse niente a nessuno.

 

* * *

 

 

 

La terza volta che Nico vide Jason fu al suo quarto trasloco, mentre stava togliendo dallo scatolone i suoi libri ed i suoi deck di Mitomagia, così importanti per lui da essere stati trasportati insieme alle cose scolastiche.

“Hey?”

Si era voltato di scatto, lasciando cadere a terra la sua espansione Indiana nell’esatto momento in cui si rese conto che conosceva quel ragazzo.

“Allora mi vedi.” Esclamò lui, sorpreso quanto e forse più di Nico. “Cioè, certo, non tutti i giorni altrimenti tutto questo tempo lo avremmo passato parlando, ma almeno-“

“Chi cazzo sei?”

Il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia, fissandolo per qualche secondo. “Nico, hai dieci anni. Non dovresti dire le parolacce!”

“Ne ho dodici.”

“Ah, giusto, dodici.” Il ragazzo sorrise caldamente. “Tendo a fare confusione con le date. Dodici, okay.”

E scomparve.

Nico rimase nella stanza per qualche attimo, incapacitato ad anche solo di pensare di raccogliere le carte sparse a terra, prima di alzarsi e decidere che, no, di questo non ne avrebbe parlato con nessuno. Non ci teneva a cambiare famiglia affidataria un’altra volta, grazie tante.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

La quarta volta che Nico incontrò Jason decise di andargli incontro. “Sei una mia allucinazione?”

Il ragazzo, seduto tranquillo sulla panchina del parco, alzò lo sguardo, un’espressione divertita sul volto.“Oh, fidati.” Disse. “Sono tutto tranne qualcosa che ti sei inventato.”

“Mh.” Nico non ne era tanto convinto: non era quello che avrebbe detto anche una sua allucinazione.

“E cosa saresti?”

“Jason.” Rispose lui, tranquillo.

“Che razza di _cosa_ è un Jason?”

Il ragazzo scomparve, di nuovo. Nico digrignò i denti. “Sto solo perdendo il mio tempo.” Esclamò, seccato, e voltò i tacchi per andarsene.

“Whoa, whoa, aspetta!” Adesso, “Jason” si trovava davanti a lui, le mani alzate ed il sorriso scomparso dal suo volto. “Sono qui, Nico. La tua percezione è molto bassa, quindi…”

“La mia cosa?”

“Percezione.” Spiegò Jason. “La capacità di vedermi.”

_Percezione_. Nico chiuse gli occhi, cercando di assimilare il concetto, perché aveva un’ipotesi piuttosto preoccupante sull’identità di chi si trovava davanti. “Sei un fantasma?”

Il sorriso di Jason valse più di qualsiasi risposta, anche perché non ebbe tempo di proferire parola che scomparve.

Di nuovo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

La quinta volta che Nico incontrò Jason erano passate solo poche settimane dall’ultimo incontro, ed il ragazzo era seduto sul letto a guardare un suo disegno con interesse.

Nico glielo strappò dalle mani senza avvertire. “ _Hey_!”

“Pensavo che i fantasmi non potessero toccare la roba dei vivi.” Borbottò lui, andando a rimetterlo a posto.

“Ogni tanto possiamo.” Rispose Jason, mettendosi più comodo sul letto. Nico lo osservò nuovamente, in silenzio, aspettando qualche secondo: quando lo vide ancora lì decise che, forse, sarebbe stato in grado di avere una conversazione normale con lui. “Percezione.” Ripeté. “Vuoi dire che non sei mai scomparso, ma che ho semplicemente smesso di vederti?”

Jason annuì. “Esatto. Mi hai sorpreso, soprattutto la prima volta.” Piegò di lato la testa, osservandolo con un’attenzione che Nico trovava piuttosto invasiva. “Non dovresti essere in grado di vedermi, ma sembra che tu sia nato in una famiglia di medium.”

Nico, che non sapeva nulla della sua famiglia naturale, non poteva confermare questa cosa. Invece, aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo fissò, cercando di mettere a disagio il fantasma nello stesso modo in cui il fantasma metteva a disagio lui.

Non sembrava star funzionando.

“Non ho mai visto altri fantasmi oltre a te.”

Il sorriso di Jason svanì, e la sua espressione si fece improvvisamente seria. “Non ti si sono mai avvicinati.”

“Ma se posso vederli, non dovrebbero pro-“

“Come se noi permettessimo che lo facciano.” Ringhiò Jason. “Ci devono solo _provare_.”

“ _Noi_?”

Ancora una volta, Jason lo lasciò con mille domande ed una camera vuota.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

La sesta volta che Nico incontrò Jason, decise che era il caso di smetterla di contare.

“Perché ti sto vedendo a distanza di pochi giorni?” Chiese velocemente, senza neanche salutarlo. “Prima passavano anni.”

“La tua percezione dell’aldilà sta migliorando.” Jason fissò il suo piatto, con aria preoccupata. “Dovresti davvero mangiare qualcosa di diverso.”

“La frutta fa bene.”

“Non se mangi solo quella.” Jason scosse la testa e, improvvisamente, Nico sentì una fitta di fastidio farsi strada nel suo corpo. “Cosa ne sai tu di come mangio normalmente?”

E poi, l’illuminazione. “Sei sempre qui?”

“Sì.”

“Mi segui?”

“Non in bagno e, fidati, adesso che inizierà l’adolescenza non oserò seguirti neanche in camera.”

Nico arrossì: ma che discorsi! “Ma, sì, normalmente ti sono sempre attaccato.”

“Perché?” Jason fece spallucce. Nico lo fissò con un’espressione che andava dal curioso, all’incredulo, al disgustato.

“Quindi sei uno stalker.”

“Non sono uno stalker!”

“Il fatto che tu mi segua ovunque significa quello, anche se magari le regole degli spiriti sono diverse.”

“Mi sto solo assicurando che tu stia bene.”

“Perché?”

Jason non rispose: lo guardò con un’espressione indecifrabile, una delle tante che gli aveva rivolto in quegli incontri, e poi scomparve di nuovo. Solo che questa volta Nico si rese conto che l’azione era stata volontaria.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Non è che per Nico divenne un abitudine parlare con Jason, ma… per Nico divenne un abitudine parlare con Jason.

Si assicurava, certo, di farlo sempre quando non c’era nessuno: non aveva amici, solo conoscenti, ma voleva evitare lo stesso di perdere i pochi contatti che aveva o di essere mandato in un manicomio.

Il fantasma si dimostrava un’interessante compagnia, anche se evitava qualsiasi domanda riguardante la sua vita da umano, la sua morte, o il motivo per cui lo seguisse. Nico aveva cominciato a pensare che lo facesse quasi per noia, ma Jason aveva ammesso che Nico non avrebbe dovuto poter parlare con i morti e quindi gli sembrava strano che il ragazzo avesse cominciato a stalkerarlo da prima di saperlo, come aveva compreso da qualche aneddoto della sua infanzia che sembrava conoscere in modi misteriosi.

Soprattutto, Jason sapeva giocare a Mitomagia. Era decisamente un imbranato ed aveva una conoscenza del regolamento aggiornata agli anni novanta del Ventesimo secolo, ma almeno adesso Nico poteva giocare con qualcuno della sua età… quasi.

Jason gli aveva detto di essere morto da tanto tempo, almeno un centinaio di anni: questa era l’unica informazione che era riuscito a tirargli fuori.

Un giorno, durante uno scontro piuttosto fiacco, Nico decise di riprovare. “Jason…”Iniziò, mentre pescava una carta. Un’altra Bellona, diamine. Ne aveva già due. “…Come sei morto?”

Jason non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo dalle sue carte. “E’ davvero così importante?”

“Perché non dovrebbe esserlo?”

“Perché tu non…” Il ragazzo si bloccò, fissandolo. Poi sospirò. “In battaglia.”

“In _battaglia_?” In effetti, Jason aveva la stazza di un soldato: alto, spalle larghe, muscoloso. E piuttosto bello, non che questo fosse un tratto militare obbligatorio. Solo una constatazione, ecco. “Intendi in guerra?”

“No, intendo in battaglia.” Con questa risposta criptica, Jason tornò alle sue carte. Nico continuò a fissarlo per un po’, deciso a non arrendersi. “Quindi come sei morto?”

Ebbe la sensazione che da un momento all’altro Jason si sarebbe stancato, che gli avrebbe sbuffato contro e che se ne sarebbe andato: invece, il ragazzo alzò semplicemente lo sguardo, ancora una volta osservandolo in un modo che Nico non riusciva proprio a capire. Quel fantasma era un mistero per lui, in tutto e per tutto, ma per una volta Nico riuscì a scorgere nei suoi occhi un’emozione ben definita: rimpianto.

“Mi sono distratto.” Disse, con voce bassa: le sue mani andarono alla sua maglietta e, per un attimo, Nico non capì cosa volesse fare. Bastò un tocco delle dita dell’altro, tuttavia, e in pochi attimi una ferita si aprì all’altezza del suo petto.

“N-non sembra essere stato piacevole.” Balbettò Nico: nonostante la ferita non sembrasse molto profonda era decisamente tremenda da guardare e persino lui, abituato ai film dell’orrore e a tutte quelle diavolerie che giravano per internet, si ritrovò inorridito. Se Jason lo notò, tuttavia, non lo diede a vedere: aveva abbassato lo sguardo, un’altra volta, e fissava mesto le sue carte.

“Avrebbe dovuto essere più profonda.” Sussurrò. “Un… amico si è buttato davanti a me per salvarmi. Come vedi, non è servito. Sono morto.” Nico vide le mani di Jason stringere forte le sue carte, così tanto da starle quasi distruggendo. “E anche lui.”

“Mi… dispiace.”

Gli occhi azzurri di Jason si posarono nuovamente sui suoi.

“Beh… tocca a te.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Nico, _aspetta_!”

Il sedicenne si voltò, osservando Jason con espressione confusa. “Cosa c'è? Sono in ritardo per la scuola.”

“Non dovresti proprio andare da quella parte.”

Nico lanciò uno sguardo alla strada che voleva prendere: era quella che percorreva tutte le mattine quando era in ritardo e doveva accorciare il percorso, nessun segno particolare a distinguerla dagli altri giorni. Nessun cartello di riparazione buche, nessun avviso, niente di niente.

C’è da dire, però, che quando un fantasma ti dice di non andare da una parte, tu non vai da una parte. E Nico non era stupido.

“Che cosa succede?”

“Fantasmi, cioè, spiriti, cioè, roba brutta, _ecco_.” Adesso Jason stava inceppandosi sulle parole: era una cosa che da lui non aveva mai visto. “Prendi semplicemente un’altra strada.”

Le scuse vaghe erano così, beh, _vaghe_ che per un attimo Nico pensò di incamminarsi comunque, ectoplasmi o meno. Invece roteò gli occhi e, sbuffando, voltò invece a sinistra. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _Perché lo hai fermato_?”

Nico spalancò gli occhi, ma non si mise di scatto a sedere, né fece altri rumori bruschi. Una fortuna, per lui, perché sembrava che la conversazione che stava avvenendo nella sua stanza non fosse affatto qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto ascoltare.

“Sai benissimo perché. Abbassa la voce, potrebbe…”

“Lo sai che non può percepirti, se stai con me.”

A quanto pare, il ragazzo sconosciuto che stava litigando con Jason si era sbagliato, perché Nico poteva sentirli entrambi tranquillamente. Non osò girarsi verso la finestra per poter identificare l’altro fantasma, però: forse così avrebbe potuto avere le risposte che cercava.

“Quel rapinatore avrebbe ucciso Nico! Aveva un coltello…”

“Ma noi _vogliamo_ che muoia, Jason.”

Nico si congelò sul posto.

“Anni ad aspettare che un’occasione del genere si presentasse…”

“Non _così_. Non _ora.”_ La voce di Jason sembrava implorante, ma allo stesso tempo decisa. “Non ora che è felice.”

“Ha cambiato famiglia affidataria cinque volte in sedici anni, Jay. Non mi sembra che sia molto felice.”

“Va bene a scuola, ha degli hobby, ha degli amici-“

“Dureranno poco. Nico non _può_ avere degli amici. E’ un dato di fatto, e tu lo sai bene.”

Ad ogni affermazione, Nico avrebbe voluto urlare a quei due di smetterla, di andarsene e lasciarlo in pace, ma si rendeva conto di non riuscire a muoversi. Pensò velocemente ai ragazzi della vecchia scuola, e poi a quelli di questa. Aveva perso i contatti con la sua vecchia classe per il trasloco, no? E David, Henry e Marie passavano tutto il pranzo con lui, no?

Non era una persona socievole, e faceva fatica a legare con la gente, ma non al punto di non avere amici…

“Voglio solo che sia felice per una volta in questa maledettissima-“

“Jason.” La voce dell’altro ragazzo era seria, quasi minacciosa. “Pensi che io non voglia che Nico sia felice?”

“Non mi sembra che te ne sia mai importato qualcosa, Percy.” Replicò. “E’ sempre stato qualcosa di serie B, per te.”

Fu in quel momento che Nico smise di percepirli. La stanza ricadde nel silenzio più assoluto e, stretto sotto le coperte, il ragazzino si chiese se quel discorso stesse continuando anche in quel momento, e se quelle persone che non conosceva assolutamente stessero cominciando a progettare la sua morte. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ogni volta che vedeva Jason avvicinarsi, se ne andava. Quando poteva si metteva a parlare con chiunque: i suoi “genitori”, i suoi compagni di scuola, persino i passanti con la scusa di chiedere l’ora o informazioni, nonostante ormai conoscesse a memoria quelle strade. Quando era in casa ed era costretto a rivolgergli la parola, si scusava dicendogli che doveva studiare: i suoi voti non erano mai stati così alti in tutta la sua vita.

Nico non se la sentiva di affrontare il discorso, per un misto di paura ed incertezza. Se Jason voleva davvero farlo uccidere, o se non voleva ma doveva, allora parlarne avrebbe potuto condannarlo perché, diamine, conosceva gli Horror e sapeva cosa potevano fare i fantasmi: Jason poteva pure toccare gli oggetti e interagire con loro a suo piacimento, quindi avrebbe potuto prendere un coltello dalla cucina e mandarlo dall’altra parte quando voleva.

Ma, soprattutto, Nico si sentiva deluso. Era vero che non riusciva ad avere amici: gente con cui parlava per un po’, compagni di classe che lo sopportavano, al massimo conoscenti, ma mai qualcuno con cui confidarsi.

Poi, era arrivato Jason, o meglio, poi aveva cominciato ad interagire con Jason invece che scappare.

Non sapeva quasi nulla di lui, ma per tantissimo tempo era stato il suo unico confidente e compagno di giochi. Se c’era una persona che Nico poteva considerare amico, nonostante fosse un fantasma, nonostante fosse morto, quello era Jason.

Per quattro anni era stata l’unica certezza nella sua vita: aveva capito che sarebbe comparso, certe volte a distanza di giorni e certe volte a distanza di poche ore, pronto per passare del tempo con lui, come se non avesse altri impegni nell’al di là, come se fosse l’unica persona che contasse per davvero.

Jason lo guardava come se solo Nico esistesse a quel mondo, anche se il ragazzo se n’era accorto solo dopo un bel po’ e, incerto di cosa potesse significare, aveva deciso di ignorarlo.

“Mi stai ignorando?”

_Appunto_.

“Sto facendo i compiti.”

“Nico, quelli sono i compiti che ti hanno assegnato per la prossima settimana.” Jason gli tolse, con un gesto brusco, il quaderno dalle mani. “E di una materia che non ti piace nemmeno.”

“Magari la prossima settimana non ci sarò per poterli fare.” Borbottò lui, non incrociando lo sguardo dell’altro e giocherellando con una matita. “Magari sarò morto o qualcosa del genere.”

Jason rise, un suono amaro. “Non credo proprio, non finché ci sono io, Nico.”

“Davvero?” Non sapeva quale coraggio stesse prendendo possesso di lui, ma la rabbia si fece spazio e scansò la paura con gesti fin troppo veloci.

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, puntando gli occhi su quelli dello spirito, il volto contratto in un’espressione furiosa. “Mi sembra che il tuo obiettivo sia proprio il contrario!”

Jason lo guardò per qualche secondo, confuso. Poi sbiancò, nonostante un fantasma non dovrebbe poterlo fare, e spalancò la bocca in un’espressione scioccata. La visione sarebbe stata anche comica, se il motivo non fosse stato così tanto importante.

“Quando, cosa-“

“Tre settimane fa, quando mi hai salvato da quei fantasmi. Fantasmi _rapinatori_.” Calcò sulla parola ben bene, per fargli capire che tutte le sue bugie erano allo scoperto. “Un certo Percy ti è venuto a fare visita.”

Jason rimase zitto, lunghi attimi di puro silenzio che Nico non osò interrompere. Era ancora infuriato, ma non abbastanza da rendersi conto che tutte le sue precauzioni dei giorni precedenti erano andate a puttane: se il fantasma avesse deciso di afferrarlo e di scaraventarlo contro un muro per ammazzarlo, se lo sarebbe meritato tranquillamente.

Invece, il ragazzo si lasciò cadere sul letto, a sedere, e lo guardò mesto. “Io non voglio ucciderti, Nico.”

“Ah, davvero?”

_Sì_ , disse una vocina nella sua testa. _Aveva litigato con Percy proprio per quello_. La scacciò, velocemente, perché nonostante tutto poteva aver cambiato idea.

E, in ogni caso, gli aveva mentito. Per anni.

“Non mi hai mai detto perché mi segui da una vita.”

“Era il mio turno. La volta scorsa ci ha pensato Hazel, l’altra volta ancora Annabeth.” Jason sospirò. “Percy… manca da un po’ per una serie di motivi. Non è contento di come abbiamo gestito le cose.”

“Turno? Hazel? Jason, di cosa _diamine_ stai parlando? Quante bugie mi hai raccontato, Jason?”

Nico poteva vedere i fantasmi. A quanto pare, era nato in una famiglia di Medium, o qualcosa del genere. Per un qualche strano motivo era riuscito a percepire Jason, e tutti gli altri spiriti venivano tenuti lontano da Nico proprio da lui. Jason era morto in battaglia quasi un secolo prima.

_Questo_ era tutto quello che sapeva di lui: altre informazioni come il suo colore preferito, i dolci che mangiava spesso da piccolo, le lingue che aveva imparato a parlare, non contavano nulla. Perché per quattro anni si era accontentato di sopportare il silenzio di qualcuno che, invece, avrebbe dovuto dirgli la verità o su cui lui avrebbe dovuto indagare. Forse, a quel punto, non si sarebbe affezionato così tanto a qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo.

“Nico, non ti ho mentito.” Jason deglutì, chiaramente a disagio. “Sei nato medium, per questo motivo questa volta sei riuscito a vedermi. Tutto il resto l’ho omesso, ma per via delle regole, non per-“

“Aspetta, questa volta?”

“Nella battaglia di cui ti ho parlato non hanno ucciso solo me, Nico.” Jason incrociò lo sguardo con quello del ragazzo, un’espressione seria sul volto e un certo tremore nella voce. “Sei morto anche tu.”


End file.
